


smile even though your heart is breaking

by volunteer_of_hufflepuff



Series: looking through a shattered telescope at another universe [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x11 Coda, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volunteer_of_hufflepuff/pseuds/volunteer_of_hufflepuff
Summary: it’s not right.magnus knows that he’s not holding the eyeliner with any semblance of accuracy.Or: Magnus Bane knows how to put on eyeliner on by hand, thank you very much, it's just easier to pretend like he doesn't rather than face the actual consequences of losing his magic.





	smile even though your heart is breaking

**Author's Note:**

> So I was scrolling through [lynne-monstr](http://lynne-monstr.tumblr.com/tagged/eyeliner-salt-club)'s rant about Magnus not knowing how to put on eyeliner and wrote this little drabble in an attempt for it to make sense in universe. 
> 
> Inspired by the latest sneak peek. 
> 
> Enjoy!

it’s not right.

magnus knows that he’s not holding the eyeliner with any semblance of accuracy.

it’s too straight, too pointy. he winces and puts down the pen after almost stabbing himself in the eye. again.

he sighs. really, he knows how to put his eyeliner on without magic. knows that it requires a deft grip.

his pencil needs sharpening. the room requires better lightening. 

but it’s so much easier to complain. to bemoan. the fact that he can’t do his eyeliner. then the fact that he can’t summon portals anymore. can’t call the cracking, volatile magic to his fingertips. his very own creation. 

so when he hears alec approaching through the thud of his feet, he fakes incompetence over something he could do in his sleep. because learning a new way to apply eyeliner is so much more feasible, so much more achievable.

then having to actually miss and forgo everything his father stole from him through slicing his magic away from his heart.

so magnus holds his eyeliner like a dagger to his eye.

and hopes for better days.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated x
> 
> You can find me at [tumblr](https://mirrorofliterature.tumblr.com/).


End file.
